


[Podfic] Sonnet 75

by Krit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shakespearean Sonnets, True Love, sonnet 75
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood is a warrior, always has been and always will be. It plays in her favor more often than it doesn't, but in this case, when all she wants to do is tell Clary how in love with her she is, it causes more problems than it solves.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Sonnet 75

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sonnet 75](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536253) by [steviesfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesfreckles/pseuds/steviesfreckles). 



A Podfic that was promised months ago, before the plague and the end times.

[Sonnet 75 - 8:13](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sadf6zmrng6j3dn/Sonnet_75.mp3/file)

Enojy!

💙


End file.
